Painful Beginning, Healing Future
by cupcakewriter
Summary: After getting kidnapped at a Ball, Katara must face pain by the one that is causing destruction to the World, the Fire-Lord. Zuko fails to save her but has he gained her trust? Can more grow from a painful beginning and change into a healing future?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Life will never be the same after tonight, they told me and I didn't believe them. But I think they didn't think of this far and twisted.

It was a normal Friday night. My friends, Aang, Sokka, and Toph and I decided to go to Ba Sing Sa yearly dance. We didn't know that Zuko, Azula and even firelord Ozai would sneak in. I left the group to get some water when I felt a hot hand grab my arm. It felt very hot and like it was burning my skin. I snatched my arm back and turned to be face to face with the firelord. I screamed but he quickly put his hand with a cloth over my mouth and nose. I soon felt weak and sleepy but I kept trying to fight. But he was too strong I heard the crowd scream as heat filled the already packed room as fire shot and burned the earth kingdom banners hanging on the ceiling. Ash started to fill the air as I hear Aang and Sokka yell my name. I saw a bleary Toph trying to quickly bend the fire-bending soldiers into the ground as she ran to me. I saw Zuko running toward me. I swear that last thing I hear was Zuko saying, "Not her, not her!"

* * *

I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY. THIS IS JUST THE BEGININNG. I KNOW THAT MY FIRST FANFICTION IS NOT FINISHED BUT I WILL GET IT DOWN AS WELL. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

WARNING, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BRUTAL FOR KATARA AND ZUKO.

THANKS FOR READING.

_Zuko and Katara all the way!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took me a while be here is the next chapter. Thanks for waiting and hope you enjoy. **_**Warning though there is rape and violence in this chapter.**_

I woke up in a bed with blood red blankets and I couldn't figure out for the life of me of why I was here. Then massive black in front of the bed opened. I tried to sit up be soon realized my hands were tied up over my head; I couldn't get my hands out of it.

I angled my head and saw a bloody Zuko being dragged in. he had metal cuffs over his wrist. A gag over his mouth. His good eye had a black eye, his lip was broken and he looked like he had bruises down his arms and legs. His golden eyes opened and stared at me with guilt in his eyes. His eyes also read sorrow and sadness for me. He bruises and burns down his bare arms and legs. Then the fire lord, his father came in. He pulled Zuko away from the guards and throws him into the metal chair next to my bed. The back of the chair was missing and there installed cuffs on the arms and legs of the chair.

"Listen lil boy, I'll show you why you give me respect. This will also show you don't try to get the guardians away from their duties. This will teacher to also be a man." Ozai said as he made a fire whip to whip on the back with. Zuko groaned into the cloth as he looked down. Ozai though ignored him and did it again and again. Then he whipped him was last time on his chest. He then turned to me with a cruel smile. I stared at him in horror. "No for you to learn your place as a women in what will be my world."

"No leave me alone!" I said and he laughed. Zuko tried to weakly struggle out of the cuffs. I tightened my legs and kept them close. He laughed and yanked them apart. I tried to close them but he just chuckled as he kept them open. I started to cry. This couldn't be happening! I fought and fought. Then he just burned off my pants and under garments off. I heard Zuko try to scream. I turned my head to see Zuko angrily fight against the restraints. "Zuko, please! Help me!" I screamed. He tried harder but he couldn't seem to fire bend. I felt Ozai start to lick my breast after burning my top off. I tried to move out the way only to be hit hard by a burning hand, causing me to scream. "Let me go!"

"Keep screaming! I love the sound of it!" He said laughing. I stopped screaming and started to cry. He then slapped my hip with his hand burning hot and I screamed. He did it again and again. He then moved my legs and lowered his pants. I closed my eyes but he slapped me again and said "Open those eyes." I opened them and looked at Zuko as he tried to stand up. His eyes seemed pained but determine. Then I felt a sharp burn inside me as Ozai shoved his way in. I felt myself start to bleed. It felt like he was reaping me apart but that didn't stop him. But he didn't stop and start to thrust faster and faster.

"Stop it hurts!" I shouted but he laughed then groaned as he started to go faster. Suddenly he stopped and groaned loudly as he took himself out. A hot liquid landed on my stomach and chest as I started to cry in relief that it seemed to be over. He laughed and got up he wiped himself of my virgin blood as he put his pants back on.

"Now that how you be a damn mad Zuko. No matter what I say goes and no matter what she says goes." He went to him and took of the restraints as Zuko sat back down. Before could do any attack he made whips in both his hands and whipped him once on the back and once on the chest and Zuko groaned. Ozai laughed and walked out. "You should get you bending back tomorrow! And water whore you attack or I see you bend you'll find yourself 6 feet deep." With that he walked out the room and closed the door.

Zuko slowly got up and I just keep crying. He slowly walked up to that large black cabinet on the other side of the bed. He opened the door and took out a white robe. He slowly came over and sat next to me. I could see all the burns and gashes on his body as he started to untie the ropes around my wrist. He then helped me up. I slowly start to sit up and he handed me the robe as I softly cried. He gave me a sad smile and opened his arms. I put the robe on and carefully came into his arms. He held me tight so I could see the cuts on his chest as I rested my head on his shoulder. He carefully picked up my legs and held me. I tightened the arms on around his neck and sobbed in his shoulder. He held me tighter and started to get up. I felt myself start to calm down and start to fall asleep in his arms. The only person here who got hurt badly as he tried to save me from my horror.

**THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME FEED BACK.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Oh I don't own anything**

I woke up with my thigh and center sore. I felt a warm arm wrapped tightly around my loosely clothed waist. My back was against a strong hard chest. My heart dropped, it couldn't be him. It just couldn't be. I started to shake and try to free myself without crying. But the arm tightened so I started to kick, letting my tears free as I started to cry. I felt the man start to wake up so I fought harder and cried louder. I couldn't deal with another attack!

"Katara! Shhh! It's just me. It's okay." I heard a voice said as he was turning me around. I turned my head away but he grabbed it and made me face him. I saw him, just Zuko, my hero. I saw the kind golden eyes, not the ones filled with evil and hate. These held kindness. I leaned forward and cried into his chest. How was I ever going to be whole again if I freak out this much in the morning? He tightened the hold on me and slowly sat up. He rocked me gently back and forward. He hummed softly in my ear as I started to calm down. I put my legs around his waist and he slowly fell back so I was lying on top of him after I stopped crying. For a while we just laid there with Zuko softly rubbing my back. Soon we heard the birds outside start to chirp and then suddenly my stomach growled, causing me to blush and Zuko to laugh.

"Come let me get dressed and get you some more clothes and then I can have breakfast be brought up. " We both got up and Zuko pointed to the bathroom where he said he put my clothes for me to change into. I thanked him and went inside. I saw the large bath that could easily feet five people and the sink and the toilet (I don't think they had toilets but let's go with it.) Everything was either black or gold. It was beautifully painted a light red with golden dragons flying around. I noticed a white shirt and red skirt sitting on top of the sink. I took the white gown that Zuko must have put in me when I feel asleep. While inside I decided to brush my hair and put it in a ponytail, something I don't often do, so it took me a few tries. I washed my face and went back to the bed room to see Zuko gone.

I then took notice of the room we were in. The bed had a large head stand with a golden dragon with ruby eyes. It curled around a yellow sun. The bed itself was a king bed. The pillows were in a white case and the sheets were a creamy yellow while the blanket was thin and a plain red. The bed frame was a dark brown. Next to the bed is a black dresser and then a large window with yellow curtains. On the other side was another large window with the same curtains. Across the bed on the other side of the room is a large dark brown door with golden handles. On each side of the door are small black couches. Across from the bathroom on the other side was a balcony that looked over a beautiful ocean. I rushed to the balcony, pushing the white curtains out of the way and smelled the ocean air. I look down and saw a garden with a pond. Off the garden was a path that lend to the beach. I smiled; maybe the fire nation wasn't too bad.

Suddenly I heard the bedroom door open so I quietly walked back into the room. I noticed Zuko coming in, balancing two trays as he pushed the door with his back. I quickly walked over and took a tray and helped him with the door. He smiled a thanks and we walked back to the bed and carefully put the trays down. He pointed out to each fruit and dip he brought as long the ciders and drinks he brought.

"I didn't know what you would like so I kind of grabbed some of everything sweet, thinking you don't really spicy things." He said softly I grabbed and squeezed his hand in thanks and then grabbed a piece of pineapple. He picked up some dragon fruit and started to eat. We then started to softly chitchat.

"So you're back in line for the thorn?" I asked. He swallowed the piece of food in his mouth and nodded.

"Yeah, father accepted me back," He paused and turned to me, "And the first thing I plan to do is to stop the war. Almost none of the soldiers and generals want this war. Some of the generals have attacked but weakly just enough to get land without hurting anyone, but they can get in trouble with father because of that. I saw the damage the war has caused so I plan on ending it." I smiled and hugged him. "I just have to wait at least another year. I'll be 18 and I can talk to the council to make me the new Fire Lord." I squeezed him then let him go. "So what do you plan on doing with the war over?"

"I don't know…Knowing father he'll probably have me come home and then engage me to one of the warriors he fought with so I could provide some waterbenders for the South Pole. But I hope I can escape that." I said. He nodded and kept eating.

"I know this is probably where you want to be least. But I would like for you to stay in this room, so I can keep you safe. The only one that comes here is me and the casual maid but that is only if I call one to do so. I can see why you don't want to but-"He leaned forward and brought me into his lap, "I promise not to hurt you. For now on I want you to stay here unless I'm with you okay?" He asked. I nodded; he suddenly picked me up and took me to the bathroom. He sat me on the sink and got a rag out. He put it under the sink to get some water and then start to clean my arms from the cuts that Ozai gave me when he raped me. I tried to tell him he didn't need to but he said it was a part of protecting me. I couldn't water bend so I was stuck for normal cleaning and wrapping. He said I should get the bending back tomorrow but Zuko was kind enough to get me a potion to stop from getting pregnant but it also stopped my bending. I soon felt sleepy so Zuko picked me up and called a maid to get the trays.

We lay in bed and I held on to Zuko so he cuddled me as he yawned.

"See you in a few hours." He said softly. I nodded and went to sleep….

**Thanks for reading. I hope it was okay. My computer was broken so I haven't posted in a while. Please be patient. This week my two stories will be updated every day. Either both or one of them a day. I want to make up to you guys, so next chapter either tomorrow or Monday. I promise with all my heart! I hope you enjoy. Please comment and let me know if you have any ideas or things I need to change. Thanks lot! **

**-cupcakewriter**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter! Enjoy! This chapter is short to sorry, moving takes a lot of time.**

Zuko POV

I opened my eyes and felt a gentle weight on my chest causing me to look down to see Katara still asleep, resting on my chest. I smiled and took a deep breath. I never understood how hurting a beautiful girl like her is being a man. If that's what it is, I'll never be a man. I was happy with that. I leaned down slowly and kissed her forehead. She smiled in her sleep. I then slowly pushed her so I could get up. She frowned but stayed asleep. I got up and used the bathroom. I kept thinking what I could do to make her enjoy her time here. When I came out and looked at her I noticed she needs more clothes, mainly underclothes. I blushed when I was able to see her nipples clear and hard. I couldn't think about it long when I heard a knock on the door. I frowned, I didn't ask for anyone. I walked over and slowly opened the door to see a pale frowning Mai.

"Mai! What are you doing here?" I asked. Leaning against the door so she couldn't see past it. She stood on her toes and tried to look into my room.

"Well… I wanted to go somewhere that wasn't so dull. I was going to ask if you know place and can take me.." she said with no emotion. Why did I ever like her again?

"I don't know anyplace really….so I'm going to go back into my room." I started to close the door when she pushed the door, stopping me from closing it.

"Zuko…what are you hiding?" She asked, one eyebrow up.

"No-Nothing."

"Well then open the door then. Let me see what your room looks like now." She demanded. I shook my head. I pushed on the door harder.

"Look I'm going to be by myself so leave me alone. "she took a knife out and put it on the door. She took a deep breath and looked at the floor then looked up at me with an odd smile her face. She withdrew the knife and put it back into her dress.

"Well Zuko. If you want to be in your room….maybe I can keep you company." She sighed, she softly had her fingers ran up her chest. "And we can do a couple things. Like on the bed, or-" I jumped back.

"Mai! No thank you. Don't offer yourself like a slut." I quickly pushed her back and closed the door and locked it. She knocked on the door again but I walked away.

"Zuko!" She yelled. I shrugged and walked back to the bed seeing, Katara sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Who was that?" She yawned. I smiled and walked over. I hugged her, she got comfortable on my chest and smiled. I cuddled her closed.

"No one important."

**There is another chapter. I know this chapter is short but I'm running out of ideas! Give me hints and ideas to help please! I'll try to post again, don't be mad if I can't write anymore! I promise I'll keep trying!**


	5. chapter 4

Hey readers. Thanks for the reviews. Here is another chapter.

Oh also thanks wolfshifter1001

Oh I don't own anything.

Katara POV

I woke up, finding myself on Zuko's chest. His face was calm with a hint of a smile on his face. He seemed relaxed, compared to the last times I saw him. Then again we were running and hiding from him. Anyway, I slowly sat up and took Zuko's arm off of my waist and went over to the balcony. I noticed a small backless couch, so I sat down and looked at the sea. The sun was just setting. It gave a beautiful look of the world. It made the fire nation seem kind and topical, somewhere I would have to loved to seen in better times. I smiled and then stiffened when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

I looked down and noticed the lightly muscular pale arm, I relaxed. It's just Zuko. I turned my head as I saw him lay his chin on my head and look out enjoying, the view. His arms over lapped each other lightly around my waist. He put his legs on the other side of me and sighed. I leaned back against him overlooking the view.

"What do you think of seeing the nightlife of the fire nation. There is a fair tonight, great food, shops and great entertainment…. I know that father makes the nation seem cruel and hateful but we do have good people here…. We just have a bad leader….Anyway(sigh)….want to go to fair?" He said softly in my ear. I couldn't stop myself and nodded. He held me tighter for a moment then let me go and got up. He moved to stand in front of me and held out his hand. I took it and stood up. He lead me around back inside. He went to cabinet next to the bed that had my clothes. He took out a red light gown that hanged by my right shoulder. There were golden belt to go on my waist. (**I have a pic of the dress but it would have a golden belt in the center. Link on the bottom of the page) **He then handed me light strap on sandals that had golden suns on the light brown leather. I thanked him and went to the bathroom to change.

The dress was light and seemed easy to run in. I shrugged and decided to brush my hair and put it in ribbon. I chose a gold one. I took a deep breath and took of my necklace and put it in one of the cabinets. I took a deep breathe and went back to the room to see Zuko in black pants and a red shirt with golden crown in his hair. He had black boots that blended in with his pants. He smiled and held a hand out. I took it and was quickly pulled to him, slightly behind him. He opened the door and led out of his room. The large hall was about 30 feet high and 20 feet wide. About every 5 feet was a beam holding the ceiling. A dragon was wrapped around each beam. He quickly pulled me with him as he quickly walked down the hall. When we got to the end he turned and lead me a large doorway. He pulled me under and to the front of the palace. Where I say green patchs of grass and flowers in the walk way. We went down the stairs and I noticed servants walking around working on the some of the flowers. Zuko kept walking and soon we were out of the palace and I noticed a large village. I could see lights and could already hear the laughter. I then started to run and Zuko ran after me as we laughed to the village. When we got closer I could smell exotic food and could hear the loud chatter. Zuko caught up to me and pulled me to his chest, laughing. I giggled, realizing that I was actually having fun, with Zuko no less. He walked me to the village and I saw many booths with food and some with art, toys or clothes. I realized that I needed other clothing then the ones at the palace.

Zuko seemed to the think the same as he pulled me to the nearest cart, which had cute long skirts and tight looking shirts. Zuko helped me pick out a few skirts, being red, black, white and even a light blue. I choose no shirts and Zuko handed the women some coins and bought a bag to carry the skirts in. He held my hand as he let me choose some food, paying and walking along with me. Zuko led me to a shop which had lingerie and other under garments, which caused Zuko to blush and look at the floor as I giggled. After a few hours he led me to a hill near the fair and had me sit down. I watched what seemed to be magical fireworks. I could hear the gasps and the giggles of the children around us. I leaned against his shoulder. I sighed and kissed my head as we enjoyed the show.

An hour later we started to walk home when we a shout behind out and a little girl's scream.

"Get back here thief. Don't ruin this fair with your filth!" We turned and saw a dirty girl, no younger than five holding two apples, running as fast as she could. A largely muscular man was running after her with a small sword. People were hastily moving out of the way to let them run. I quickly throw my bags on the ground moved forward, past Zuko and ran toward the girl. I heard Zuko coming after me. The girl screamed and tried to find another way around me but I quickly shot forward and grabbed her. I held her to my chest as the young girl screamed. Zuko grabbed me and pushed me behind him as the older man ran to us. He hastily stopped and almost slammed into us. "Thank you. Give me the little rat. I'll take care of it." He growled as he tried to reach past Zuko to get the girl. I jumped back. The girl gripped around my neck hard.

"This is innocent girl what do you plan on doing to her." I asked him angrily.

"Innocent! That rat stole two of my apples as I was making a sale to another older woman! I have to kill her. She has stole apples from me before and now I can stop her, girl!" He growled at me. Zuko, pushed him back, the man was ready to shout at him when he saw the crown on his head. "Prince Zuko, I'm sorry." He quickly backed up, kneeled and bowed his head. "I apologize your highness. I'll take the child and take care of it your grace." He said softly. I heard a gasp and saw the crowd in front of us gasp as they stared at Zuko. He waved his hand and the crowd smiled and gladly waved back. Zuko then turned to the man on his knees.

"Rise. I'll pay for the stole goods." Zuko took out some coins and handed to the man. The man thanked him and quickly left. Zuko turned to me and saw the girl shaking in my arms.

"Zuko we can't leave her here. We need to sneak her into the palace." He nodded and quickly grabbed the bags. I held on to the girl, humming softly, trying to sooth her. We quickly walked to the palace hoping to help this poor girl.

It seems that are fun day has ended. And I realized maybe I'm not the only victim in this world.

_Here is the link:_

_ products/mx/NMT4DQ1_ _

**I hoped you enjoy the chapter. I'll explain the girl in the next chapter. I wanted to add to the story. I hope you like this odd twist. See ya soon.**


End file.
